People of a variety of different nations have smoked smokable substances such as tobacco for centuries. Such people have generally adhered to two different approaches to smoking smokable substances. The first approach is containing a predetermined amount of a smokable substance within a single use, disposable wrapping that will burn along with the smokable substance. The second approach is to utilize a reusable smoking device typically referred to as a pipe to smoke a smokable substance. A reusable pipe may be consistently refilled with a predetermined amount of a smokable substance which may be ignited, burned, and inhaled by a person using the pipe.
To refill the reusable pipe with a smokable substance, a person may typically need to possess a separate container of tobacco that the person would need to access in order to add an additional amount of smokable substance to the reusable pipe after each use.